Story From The Other Side
by InoYamanaka1
Summary: We always hear the heros point of view but what if we saw Jinx's and Terra's point of view! Let's find out! We see and hear things we never knew before and follow them on their path of acceptance...
1. Chapter 1

Story From The Other Side…

"You Told Him?"

"I didn't!"

"You Promised! You lied to me! You lied!"

"Terra No! Wait!"

I still remember that day… I was so stupid. I shouldn't have blamed him; I should have listened to his story. Now look where we are, he hates me and I'm not in the greatest of positions controlled by Slade and beat. My life couldn't suck more and it was all because of that stupid day the day I met Slade!

**With Jinx…**

"Congratulations! Your one of us!"

…

…

…

…

"But that doesn't mean we have to like you!"

It's been two weeks since Mammoth, Gizmo and I decided to let "Stone" A.K.A Cyborg join our team. The initiation, the pranks everything the whole thing seemed so far off from now but Cyborg and I got really close, actually we were so close that we trust each other enough to tell each other our secrets. He told me he was Cyborg and I told him I never wanted to be evil and that I was brought here after my parents died, I got kidnapped. He didn't ask me anything for a while until the next night when he asked me if I remembered my parents. I told him what I could remember, that my parents and I were tightrope walkers in a circus and that my family and Robin's family were very close and used to combine our acts together.

To say the least Cyborg was shocked he said that Robin never talked about his past and yelled at anyone who asked. I told him about the circus and how close Robin and I were and how our parents died and how we went separate ways.

Now Cyborg and I are closer then ever he offered helping me out of the H.I.V.E but I told him no, that if I ever needed his help I would ask but right now I needed to stay, I couldn't leave Gizmo. He asked me why and like any other time I answered him. Gizmo was left at Mammoth's and my doorstep as a baby and looked up to us as parents and I couldn't just leave him we've been through too much. Okay so yes "Stone" and I have become so close that now we are a couple but I may soon change my mind.

**Terra…**

"Terra! Get Out Here this instant!"

Not again! I get up to see what hell will face me when I speak to Slade. "Yes Slade?"

"Come here"

I slowly walk up to him to be punched in the stomach. I doubled over and fell to the floor. I look up to Slade as he towered over me.

"Your pathetic Terra, don't forget that!"

I sighed this was a normal event for me now. Slade wouldn't get his way and would get angry then beat me to make up for the anger. This wasn't what I was expecting from this deal with Slade and I completely regret it.

**Jinx…**

I was walking down the hall and heard some voices around the corner. My best friend Bumblebee and Cyborg were there talking and laughing. I smiled I was glad they were getting along but then something happened Bumblebee kissed him and he didn't resist. I lost it my powers took control everything started to shake! This isn't good I managed to take control but not before they noticed. Cyborg turned and saw me my eyes all pink and tears pouring out of my eyes. "No! Jinx Wait!" But it was too late I was already gone.

The next day Bumblebee and I got into a huge fight I got a broken arm and Bumblebee wont be able to fly for a while. Mammoth and "Stone" pulled us off of each other, "Stone" tried to talk to me and tell me all his excuses for kissing Bumblebee but I didn't listen I just left knowing no one will come after me while I'm in this kind of mood. Mammoth told "Stone" about the friendship between Bumblebee and I and he felt terrible he came to my room begging me to open the door and listen to what he had to say. I finally opened the door to see him sitting across the hall. "Why wont you leave me alone?"

"Cause I never meant for this to happen. She kissed me Jinx and I didn't know what to do. I'm sorry." I come out so he can see me fully.

"Your Sorry! It doesn't matter anymore! I don't want to be with you anymore it wasn't going to work anyway!" He sees the cast on my arm.

"Wha- but – Jinx! What happened to your arm?"

"Bumblebee started that fight and that's how I got my arm broke." I sighed and stepped back into my room and slammed the door. I started thinking back to the good times with "Stone", driving his car, escaping his friends, hanging out with Mammoth and Gizmo and hanging out alone. But that was all over now I had to move on. The next day was the day that gave me no choice but to forget.

**Terra…**

Not everything went as planned Slade was in complete control of me I had no choice in anything, I wanted out of this I wanted to go home. I went to my bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror my face was perfect as always Slade staid away from my face in case I was to meet with the Titans again. I striped and looked down at myself bruises, burns and scratches covered my body I started cleaning myself up and getting ready for bed I really needed the rest.

The next day Slade decided to hire some kids from some school to help him get the teen titans destroyed. He said it was a cover to make it look like I'm dead until we were ready for the actual attack where all the titans will die.

**A/N: Okay so this is yet another story! I hope you enjoyed it so far and Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

Story From The Other Side…

A/N: I do not own the characters or the songs in this chapter! Enjoy!

**Jinx…**

The next day Mammoth, Gizmo and I were in our music class. The headmaster thought it would be good to have a hobby other then stealing so right now everyone in the school is doing something different. We were in the middle of performing a song for our teacher when Cyborg came in shocked to see what we were doing, He saw me in the middle of the stage singing while Mammoth, Gizmo, See-more, Kyd wykkyd and Billy Numerous playing on the instruments.

Song: We are

Artist: Ana Johnsson

See the devil on the doorstep now (my oh my)

Telling everybody oh just how to live their lives

Sliding down the information highway

Buying in just like a bunch of fools

Time is ticking and we can't go back (my oh my)

What about the world today

What about the place that we call home

We've never been so many

And we've never been so alone

[Chorus]

You keep watching from your picket fence

You keep talking but it makes no sense

You say we're not responsible

But we are, we are

You wash your hands and come out clean

Fail to recognize the enemies within

You say we're not responsible

But we are, we are, we are, we are

One step forward making two steps back (my oh my)

Riding piggy on the bad boys back for life

Lining up for the grand illusion

No answers for no questions asked

Lining up for the execution

Without knowing why

[Chorus]

You keep watching from your picket fence

You keep talking but it makes no sense

You say we're not responsible

But we are, we are

You wash your hands and come out clean

Fail to recognize the enemies within

You say we're not responsible

But we are, we are, we are, we are

It's all about power then

Take control

Breaking the rule

Breaking the soul

They suck us dry till there's nothing left

My oh my, my oh my

What about the world today

What about the place that we call home

We' ve never been so many

And we've never been so alone...

So alone

[Chorus]

You keep watching from your picket fence

You keep talking but it makes no sense

You say we're not responsible

But we are, we are

You wash your hands and come out clean

Fail to recognize the enemies within

You say we're not responsible

But we are, we are, we are, we are

It's all about power then (we are)

Take control (we are)

Breaking the rule (we are, we are)

Breaking the soul (we are)

They suck us dry till there's nothing left (we are, we are)

My oh my, my oh my

We are

We are (its all)

We are

We are, we are (take control)

We are

We are

It's all about power

Then take control

Once we were done our teacher smiled up at us "Great work guys!" He turned to Cyborg "Yes is there something you need?"

Cyborg looked at us, then back at our teacher "The headmaster would like to see Jinx, Mammoth and Gizmo"

The teacher turned to us and sighed, "Go ahead!"

We all put the stuff away and followed Cyborg out of the room. Cyborg turned to me "And didn't know you guys were a band heck I didn't even know you liked to sing"

I laughed, "Yeah well we have no choice it's something the headmaster thought would be a good idea. Everyone needs to be in a class that gives them a choice on what they would like to do for a hobby or whatever."

Gizmo ran up and grabbed my hand and Cyborg eyes widened he never saw this side of Gizmo and it was surprising but Gizmo act like it was nothing he just kept walking not letting go of my hand. Once we got to the office the headmaster looked over at Cyborg "You may leave Stone"

Once he left the headmaster turned to us "You are here because somebody needs your services, his name is Slade and he needs you to help him destroy the titans. You may go" When we left Mammoth turned to us "So what do we do we have to get ready and go with the headmaster but how are we going to "destroy" the teen titans?"

I smirked, "This Slade guy probably got some kind of plan"

We met up with Cyborg as we were going to our room and he came up to us "So what going on?"

Mammoth smirked, "Apparently we need to help some guy called Slade and destroy the teen titans"

Inside his head Cyborg was freaking out he said bye to us then ran up to his room, the only place he can be alone and called Robin. Robin listened to what he had to say then ask a question "Well if Slade's hiring them then where's Terra?"

"I don't know man but be on guard for the attack I'm going back there when they leave until they come back okay?"

"Sure"

As we arrived at Slade's layer Cyborg was doing exactly that he was home with the other titans making plans on how they'll get through this. As Mammoth, Gizmo the headmaster and I walked into the room we saw Slade sitting in his chair and a girl with blond hair standing beside him. Slade got up " Ah looks like you're finally here this is my apprentice Terra, Terra this is the group that will help destroy the titans."

I look up at the girl and immediately knew something wasn't right with this girl. She wasn't very healthy from what I could see and there were bruises on her arms. We were told to go with her to see our rooms because we start tomorrow. She showed the boys where they were staying first and then lead me to my room I looked at her and smiled "So your Slade's apprentice?" She nodded "Are you okay with that? Does he treat you well?"

"Yea"

"Are you sure?"

"…."

**Terra…**

I was standing with Slade waiting for the team to come in and I knew not to say much or I get in trouble so I just kept quiet as he introduced us he told me to show them their rooms so I did but then the only girl in the group started asking questions and I didn't know what to do.

"Are you okay with that? Does he treat you well?"

"…." I didn't know what to say!

I couldn't tell her he beats me if he finds out I'm dead! "Yeah I'm okay I chose this and he treats me okay"

"Okay if you're sure"

"Oh don't worry I'm sure"

**Jinx….**

It's been a week since we arrived at Slade's layer and we had the perfect plan and it all went down the tubes and now we were now being chased by the Titans, Terra was not far off watching us. Slade wasn't around and we were doomed. We were going toward the edge of a cliff and had no choice. Once we got there I stood behind Mammoth and Gizmo when suddenly the cliff broke under me and I fell, everyone gasped and ran to the cliff to see me holding onto a ledge Robin started talking to everyone telling them how we can get me but Cyborg wasn't listening he looked at me and held out his hand but I didn't reach for it I looked down to see someone at the beach below watching with two boys beside him and I let go. Cyborg's eyes widened as everyone looked to see me gone and Gizmo and Mammoth started to scream. While falling two boys caught me they were incredibly fast and brought me to a gorgeous boy with long black hair. I smiled at him then looked at the two boys and kissed their cheeks "Thanks for helping me" The boys smiled and blushed and started speaking Spanish and giving me gifts and I giggled and looked at the other boy beside me. "I'm Jinx. And you are?"

"I'm Aqualad and this is Mas y Menos"

"Well its nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too. So why were you running from the Titans and falling off a cliff?"

"I'm a student from the H.I.V.E and I'm evil so they were trying to stop of from doing stupid things"

"Stupid things? So you know what you do is wrong but you do it anyway?"

"Well…. Yeah I was kidnapped and forced to join the H.I.V.E and now I don't think I can leave without Gizmo"

"Who's Gizmo?"

"He was left on mine and my partner's doorstep and looked up to us a parents ever since"

"Oh… Well what are you doing now?"

"Well I don't feel like going back right now soo…. I don't know what to do or where to go"

"Well you can come with me if you like? I'm going home and except for my friend Tram

I don't have much company"

"Really? Sure!"

This Aqualad kid was cute and I really wanted to get to know him. He started walking in the water and looked back at me "How good are you at holding your breath?"

"Uh…. What?"

"My place is under water I have the power to breath under water and communicate with the creatures who live underwater."

"Oh well I can hold my breath pretty long I guess"

"Jinx!" I turn around to see Terra coming towards us "Oh my god are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine"

"That's good – Who's this?"

"Aqualad… Him and his friends helped me" I turned to Aqualad "This is Terra she's Slade's apprentice can she come?"

Aqualad smirked "As long as you don't cause any trouble for me I'm fine with it!"

"Awesome come on Terra!"

"Okay!"

They walked into the water and Jinx looked to Aqualad "So how are we getting there?"

"How about on dolphins?"

Suddenly two dolphins showed up in front of us. Terra and I got on and we were off down into the cold water and before we knew it we were in a cave under water.

A/N: So how was this chapter? I might replace it in the future. So please review and tell me what you think Hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3

Story From The Other Side…

Jinx POV:

I look around in awe and smile "Wow this place is so cool!"

Terra smiled "Ya as cool as an underwater cave can get!" (XP)

Aqualad smirked, "Tram! Hit the switch!"

Suddenly a creature came out from behind a rock and hit a big switch on the wall _and__how__did__I__not__notice__that!_ Everything change except for the walls and floors to the left was a kitchen with and island, in the middle was a dining table and to the right was a living room. In the back of the cave there were 6 doors. One of the doors had letters on it spelling _Tram!_The door next to it was blank and the door next to also had letters that spelled _Aqualad!_The next 3 doors were all blank and that got me curious.

I turn to Aqualad and smile "So what are those rooms back there?"

He smirked, "Well I got a bedroom, Tram got a bedroom and there's a bathroom between us we share. The door beside mine is a guest which is now your room and the one beside that is a bathroom and the last room is Terra's."

"Oooh okay! Your okay with that right Terra?"

"Of course why not?"

Terra and I walked over to explore our rooms and as I walked into mine I saw some stuff that was really meant for boys. There were civilian clothes, boxers and posters of girls and wrestlers and girl wrestlers everywhere!

I turn and walk out of the room "Hey are you sure this isn't your room or something?"

Aqualad walks over to see what I'm talking about and laughs as he turns to me "Sorry about that my friend comes over sometimes and he usually stays in this room. Tram! Can you put Wally clothes in the storage room please?"

Tram runs over and hurriedly picks up all the 'boy items' and stuffs them in bins. Aqualad turns back to me and smiles "Sorry about that. It wont happen again if he stays here again he'll just have to take the couch until I can get another room done"

"Oh that's okay, no big deal…. Wally huh? That sounds familiar don't know how it is though I cant put a finger on it…"

"Maybe you know someone from your past with that name…"

"Maybe I'm not too worried though"

AHHHHHH!

At the scream both Aqualad and I jump and run out to see what happened.

Terra POV….

I walked into the room and smiled this room sort of reminded me of the one in the titans tower and suddenly tears started to leave my eyes I had to walk out of the room before the tears got to overwhelming. As I ran out I saw Tram running towards me "AHHH" and we ran into each other and everything went black.

Jinx…

Aqualad and I ran out to see what was going on to see both Tram and Terra on the floor. Terra was knocked out and Tram started to quickly pick up all the stuff he dropped. I ran over to Terra and sighed as I looked up to Aqualad "See's out cold…"

Aqualad glared at Tram "Way to go buddy you knocked out one of our only guests!" Tram looked down and walked out of the room.

I stood up with Terra in my arms and put her on the couch. "You didn't have to be so harsh to Tram it was only an accident."

"Ya but he does this all the time he's always running around and bumping into things and people and it's getting annoying."

"Oh come on Aquaboy! Be nice!"

"Aquab-…. Never mind that! You're telling me to be nice! I'm not the one coming from an evil academy!"

"You think I wanted this! Well you don't know ME! I never wanted to be in that academy I was kidnapped! And practically all my life I was in pain because of the STUPID powers they forced onto me! So ya I'm really glad I got into the academy and I really wanted to be there!"

"…. Oh …. Jinx I-"

"No! Don't bother I'm going to my room I need to be alone right now!"

I walk into my room and lay on the bed. I knew this wasn't gonna be a good idea….

I heard a knock at the door "Come back later I told you I wanted to be alone"

The door opened and Aqualad slowly walked in "Hey…. Jinx? I'm sorry I didn't, but that still didn't give me the right to say that and I hope you forgive me…"

I look up to him and he gives me a gentle smile. I smile back and get up he opens his arms and I hug him.

A/N: So that's it hope you enjoyed the chapter!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Story From The Other Side…

Jinx POV:

I smile as I hug him and sigh, "That's the first time anyone's ever apologized to me…"

Aqualad lets go and looks down at me "You hungry?"

I smirk and race him to the kitchen as he lets me win I laugh and sit on the counter. I look at him and smile "This is the best I ever felt in years"

"Really why is that?"

"Well in the academy we really weren't free we couldn't really be ourselves and we couldn't really be happy because apparently happiness is a weakness."

He awed in realization and smiled "Well you can act whatever way you want here IF you do one thing for me."

"Really? What's that?"

"You and your friend Terra need to become good and go under cover for me to find out some secrets of the HIVE and of Slade's. "

"What?"

"You heard me become a titan and go under cover for me…. Robin and them don't have to know until later on when you guys officially leave the side of evil…. "

"I'm down with that…." Aqualad and I jump as we turn towards the living room to see Terra standing there, smiling.

Aqualad turns to me and smiles "Are you in?"

I look towards him then back to Terra….

Terra POV:

Dream:

"What haven't you guys ever seen a superhero before?" (Terra)

"I'm Robin we're the-" (Robin)

"Teen Titans! Rock on its cool to meet you guys I'm Terra! And you're Cyborg, Raven, Starfire and-" (Terra)

"Boy beast I mean bas boosts NO!" (Beastboy)

"Beast boy" (Terra)

"Aah" (Beastboy)

"Duuuude he's hilarious!" (Terra)

"Hilarious? Me?... Really?" (Beastboy)

"Curiosity at bounds Please where do you come from? How did you get here? What is your favorite color and do you wish to be my friend?" (Starfire)

"Ummm earth walked red and sure" (Terra)

"Hello new friend!" (Starfire)

"urgh How's it going?" (Terra)

"SOOOO What brings such a cool little chickie to our big groovy city huh?" (Beastboy)

"I go where the wind take me you know I get to see new places meet new people stomp a few bad guys here and there" (Terra)

"Ooh cool hehehe" (Beastboy)

"Fascinating" (Starfire)

"Well all right" (Cyborg)

"You mean? You don't have a home?" (Robin)

"The earth is my home. I've been crashing in a cave on the other side of the hill." (Terra)

"Unacceptable! I can not permit my new friend to slumber in a lonely cave of darkness!" (Starfire)

"I have a flashlight…aah" (Terra)

"You will stay with us!" (Starfire)

"Really…- I – I'm-" (Terra)

"Come on we got plenty of room!" (Cyborg)

"Ya and I can make you laugh some more! I'm hilarious remember?" (Beastboy)

"Hehe well I guess I can stay one night" (Terra)

End of dream...

My eyes slowly open and I notice I'm on the couch in some cave…. Weird! Then I heard voices.

"You heard me become a titan and go under cover for me…. Robin and them don't have to know until later on when you guys officially leave the side of evil…. " Suddenly everything I forgot rushes back to me as I recognize that voice and get up.

"I'm down with that…." I see Aqualad and Jinx jump as they turned to me then Aqualad turned back to Jinx "Are you in?"

I see Jinx turn to me then back to Aqualad and I suddenly feel the need to say something…. But what?

A/N: Well that's it! Don't you just love cliffhangers! Please review! Oh and sorry its so short! *points at Beastboy* He did it! *runs away* Beastboy: DUDE! i am NOT taking the blame for this one! *Runs away*


	5. Chapter 5

Story From the Other Side…

Previously:

"I'm down with that…." I see Aqualad and Jinx jump as they turned to me then Aqualad turned back to Jinx "Are you in?"

I see Jinx turn to me then back to Aqualad and I suddenly feel the need to say something…. But what?

Now:

Jinx P.O.V.

I look up to Aqualad and sighed "Fine! But if the Titans find out before we're ready to tell it's your fault."

"Sure, Sure!"

"…. Wait! What about your friend will we ever meet him?"

"Weellll…. I'm Not Sure."

"Really why's that?" Terra decides to join in.

"Well he likes to travel a lot and he has his own apartment so I'm not sure if he'll stop by."

**Later that day…**

Jinx's POV:

We had our plan all figured out. Terra and I will go back to where we were and will come back again occasionally or when we just need a break. We each have a communicator that will only call him and his friend when we are in trouble. Before we left he winked at me and told me to call and I just laughed and said maybe. When I got back to the hive my team ran at me and tackled me to the floor as I screamed. All at once they started asking all these questions that I didn't understand I sigh, "One at a time please?"

Gizmo jumped up "Where were you we looked all over the place we thought you died!"

I laugh and smile down at him "I was hanging around with Terra, I'm fine don't worry"

**With Terra…**

I walked into the lair and instantly knew I was in trouble. Slade sat at his seat looking down on me with hard mean eyes. I looked down "Sorry I'm late… I was hanging out with one of the kids from the hive."

Slade glared down at me and got up suddenly "I told you when to come back and I expect you to NOT be late … next time you are I will make sure your not able to walk out of here again got that?"

"Yes Slade."

He walks up to me and glares "Now it's time for your punishment."

**With the Teen Titans and Kid Flash…**

"…so Kid Flash what we need you to do is to spy on slade and Terra so we can get the information we need about them, got it."

Kid Flash looked at Robin with a contemplating look and opened his mouth to respond.

**With Terra… **

I felt terrible my whole body ached and I couldn't move. I tried to open my eyes but the light shining on me was too much so I kept them closed. I most likely have many bruises and scratches. I think one of my ribs were broken and the same for my arm pain ran through my body and tears fell from my eyes I couldn't bear the pain.

**With Jinx…**

As I walked to my room I hold the communicator in my pocket hoping that Terra was okay, from what I knew everything that happened when she was alone with Slade was violent. I was so worried about her that when I was lying in bed that night I couldn't find it in myself to fall asleep.

**Terra… **

I opened my eyes to see a blurred figure… I noticed the color red and yellow but I couldn't see much more then that as the figure picked me up and I was shocked when we were suddenly running FAST. I blink and we were somewhere new I was so confused but I before I can fully comprehend what just happened I slowly fell asleep.

**With Jinx…**

As I wake I heard a fight outside and groaned _which buffoons are fighting now? _I slowly get out of bed to see who decided to fight outside of my bedroom. I see Stone(Cyborg) and Mammoth fighting about waking me up this early and how the headmaster said it was a day off. I slowly walk out and stare at them, "What do you two want?"

Stone straightens suddenly and stares at me "Hey Jinx where did you disappear to yesterday?"

"Why does it matter to you?… I'm going to have breakfast." I walk by him and head to the kitchen as I arrive at the kitchen I see the rest of the team fighting on what to make for breakfast *** sigh * **_I'm getting too old for this. _I walk past them and start making eggs and bacon they all look at me and start yelling at me about what they wanted, I looked back at them and glared "I'm not making different things! I'm making one thing and if you don't like it make something yourself or don't eat! Got it?"

All their eyes widen and they nod quickly before sitting at the table I sigh and fix all the plates and sat down with them to eat. Stone came into the room and sat at his place beside me, I look up to see Seemore staring and I glare "What?"

"Why are you acting so strange today? You seem really distant what's wrong?"

"Nothing wrong Seemore I'm fine just tired okay? Leave me alone!"

A/N: So how was it Please review! What happened to Terra? Who the red and yellow figure? And will Jinx and the H.I.V.E ever finish breakfast? Sorry it took so long to update I'll try my best for the next chapter but there are no promises!


	6. Chapter 6

Story from the other side…

Terra:

I wake up in a white room and slowly get up to once again fall down.

"I would take it easy if I were you."

I'm startled as I hear an unfamiliar voice near the bed I was laying in I turn toward the voice "Who are you?"

"… Kid Flash" He suddenly pops up on the other side of the room "…Fastest boy alive"

Jinx:

I walk down the hallway to be stop by a hand on my shoulder "Jinx?"

I look over my shoulder to see Stone looking down at me. "What?"

"I'm sorry…. I swear I never wanted to hurt you… can you please forgive me?"

"Why would I forgive you? You lied to me and kissed one of my friends!"

"Jinx it wasn't like that!"

"Then tell me what it was!"

"JINX!"

I hear Gizmo scream and I sigh, "I gotta go"

I run toward the scream Stone right behind me. I stop as we finally arrive to where we heard the scream. Gizmo was hanging upside down from Mammoth's monster of a hand. "Mammoth! What are you doing!"

"The little brat decided it'd be funny to throw my food out the window."

"I don't care put him down!"

Mammoth drops Gizmo on his head and I glare as Gizmo runs pass me yelling thanks and I sigh "Mammoth what were you thinking you could have killed him!"

"Oh come on he gets worse from the Teen Titans!"

"And that's why I want him to get out of this whole evil thing he shouldn't have to deal with all of this he is like the youngest boy to be in this situation and its not fair for him! It wasn't fair for us so why would it be fair for him! He's friggin six!"

"Jinx he can handle it after what the headmistress did to him he's tough now he's not a baby!"

"Which he should be! It's not fair they are robbing him of his childhood!"

"Jinx this is not the time to argue about this" He motions towards Stone who looks confused and deep in thought and I sigh.

"I'm going to my room if you guys need me that's where I'll be but I advise you not to if you know what's good for you."

Terra:

"Oh… Well that's great but can the fastest boy alive take a chill pill or something cause he's making me dizzy!"

"Sorry" He sits down beside my bed.

"It's okay… so where are we?"

"The hospital"

"Why?"

"Because I found you with broken ribs and a broken arm."

"Oh? But how did you find me…unless! You were spying on me! Wait you're a good guy aren't you!"

"Well yeah…"

"Please don't tell me you're a titan!"

"Weeellll…"

"Damn!"

Jinx:

I was lying in my bed when I heard a soft knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"Gizmo"

I sigh, "Come in."

A/N: Okay well that's it I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will update soon!


	7. Chapter 7

Story From the Other Side

Terra's POV:

I look at Kid flash and sigh, "So are you gonna turn me in now or something…or maybe take me to the titans personally for your 'victory'"

He sighs and looks down "No actually I was thinking of talking to you first"

I felt slightly uncomfortable as I tried to sit back in the bed "About what?"

He hesitates "That guy Slade isn't he like your leader or something?"

"Well yeah I'm his apprentice"

"Then why does he beat you?"

I look away "Well because I do the wrong thing and it makes him angry"

"Yes but Terra that isn't right. Do you even want to be evil?"

I hesitate "Well no not really"

"Then why do you stay?"

Jinx POV:

Gizmo comes into my room and jumps onto my bed with me. "Jinx where were you and Terra that day we were chased by the titans?"

I sigh I knew this was coming "We were hanging out getting some girl time you know?"

"Not really but okay?"

I sigh "Hey Gizmo I'm kinda feeling like having ice cream want to join me to the kitchen?"

"Sure!" I smile grateful for his child attention span.

Terra's POV:

I look down "Can we stop talking about this please?"

"Okay well the doctor says that you need rest so until you are rested you will be staying with me"

"And then?"

"And then we'll have to see what happens"

"Are you going to tell the Titans though?"

"No I won't if you promise to go undercover for me?"

"What but I'm already undercover" Just after I said it I immediately regretted it and looked away.

Jinx's POV:

In the kitchen:

I was about to get some ice cream for Gizmo and I until we were called to the gym. Apparently the titans got into our hide out and we needed to get in defense mode.

Stone stopped me in the hall "Hey… This is when I leave and I want you to have these" He put two rings in my hands. "These our like mine they make you look the way you used to before you got your powers. It's for if you ever want to come see me without the others knowing before your ready to come to our side…"

"Wow Stone… Thanks" I smile and try them out as I look down at them I realize the middle of mine weren't blue they were pink.

Stone smiles "Yeah I kinda personalized yours especially for you. Like it?"

"Yeah thanks…but I think we should go."

When the Teen Titans arrived I was surprised to see a fake Cyborg that almost looked like a statue until he ran into the wall… Once the fight was over and the hideout started to collapse Cyborg and I did our act I looked at him and said, "You could have been one of us."

He looks and me with a solemn look "I could've been a lot of things."

I shake my head and jump up to leave with Brother Blood and my two teammates. I was gonna miss Cyborg but there wasn't much I could do at this point.

Terra's POV:

I follow Kid Flash into his small one bedroom apartment and prayed for Kid Flash to forget what I said earlier or at least ignore it.

Once we got settled on the couch he looked at me "Okay so about what you said at the hospital who are you undercover for?"

"Do I have to answer that?"

"Well you don't have to but if you don't I'll have to assume your undercover for Slade and bring you to jail right now."

I sigh, "Fine! Do you know a guy named Aqualad?"

"Yeah actually he's my buddy I go there every so often to visit. Why?"

"Because he's the one I'm undercover for"

A/N: Well that's it I hope you liked it!


	8. Author's Return

Author's Note:

All right! Hey guys… so you're probably wondering where I've been huh? As you can probably tell I have been gone and have not updated in a LONG while but I am writing this note to tell you readers that I AM BACK! Yes! I will be updating my stories once again and to be honest there is no real reason why I have not been updating, life just kinda overtook me in everyway and now I am taking it back. My mission at this point is to write an update on one of my stories every week on Wednesday! If not Wednesday definitely Thursday and this time I mean business I will be updating one story each week more than likely more then one during every week but on Wednesdays one of my stories will be updated no ifs ands or buts about it! And if by chance I do not update one week the next week will be twice as many updates so I will have at least two updates one week if I previously missed a week. There will be a couple weeks this summer that I may not have access to the Internet but I will update twice as much when I get back or before I go.

I will start updating next week (Wednesday May 14th 2014)! The stories I will be updating are:

The Girl Not Thought Of

Terrible Life, Terrible People

Just Sitting At Home While Someone Ruins My Life!

P.S Most updates will not be posted until the afternoon or evening/night!

All right so I hope you all did not completely give up on me! I am still alive and I will be updating once again! Love you all. Thanks for the support to those who have waited all this time and I will not disappoint you!

Xoxo

InoYamanaka1


End file.
